falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bunker Buster
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Bunker Buster is a main quest in Fallout 76. Completing this quest allows you to learn about the Enclave faction and get on track to gain access to a nuclear silo. Background Out in the Mire sits an abandoned waste dump, concealing Sam Blackwell's bunker. The elusive senator's domicile contains many secrets, including a way to access the Whitespring Congressional Bunker. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Once inside the caves of the abandoned waste dump, kill the deathclaws then locate the body of Agent Grey. Listen to the Agent's holotape, Operation Summary - Blackwell. Find the Bypass holotape in one of the deathclaw nests. * Enter the elevator at the back of the caves and stand very close to its access panel. Play the bypass holotape in your Pip-Boy to descend into Sam Blackwell's bunker. * Once you get inside, you will eventually see a laser grid. You won't be able to get in until you find the note Locked out? which is nearby. Once you find the note you will have to flip the circuit breaker, turn the air flu and activate the circuit conduit which will allow you to pass the laser grid to enter an office. * Once inside the office, look around for a keypad. You will have to access the nearby terminal and find the entry 'Judy's Gone'. Enter this date into the keypad and you will be able to reach behind the painting on the left of you to receive items including a deathclaw gauntlet. This will unlock the quest, One of Us. Quest stages strange cave, but it looks like something bad happened inside. If I can find the remains of... whoever was riding, though, maybe I can find a way inside. OR I found an active elevator that I think might lead to Sam Blackwell's bunker... but it looks like something bad happened inside. I can find the remains of.... whoever was riding it, though, maybe I can find a way inside. |stage2 =? |desc2 =Listen to the "Operation Summary - Blackwell" tape |log2 =This military holotape I found seems out of place in a nuclear waste disposal site. Suppose I ought to give it a listen. OR I found what seems to be some kind of military holotape in the cavern that I think houses Sam Blackwell's bunker. Suppose I ought to give it a listen. |stage3 =? |desc3 =Search the cavern for the "Bypass Holotape" inside of deathclaw nests |log3 =Woah. It seems I've found the bunker of a now-deceased Senator Blackwell. The agent that did the deed had a "Bypass Holotape" I might be able to use to get inside. I should see if I can find it. OR Seems this is -- or was -- the place where Senator Blackwell had been hiding. If I can find this "Bypass Holotape" the assassin mentioned, maybe I can get inside. Should start by searching the cave. |stage4 =? |desc4 =Play the "Bypass Holotape" in front of the access panel |log4 =I found the Bypass Holotape mentioned by the agent in his operation report. If I can figure out how to use it, this might just be my ticket inside. |stage5 =? |desc5 =Enter the bunker |log5 =The "Bypass Holotape" granted me access to the elevator. Time to see what's inside. |stage6 =? |desc6 =Explore the bunker |log6 =I made it inside the bunker. Time to see if what goodies might still be inside. OR I made it inside Sam Blackwell's bunker. Wonder what might still be down here. |stage7 =? |desc7 =Find a way to bypass the bunker's laser grid |log7 =Hmm. Seems there's a section of the bunker blocked by a laser grid. I'll have to find someway to past it. |stage8 =? |desc8 =(Optional) Throw the bunker's breaker |log8 =I found a note that suggests that if I can overload the bunker's power grid, I can reset the credentials to the handscanner. All I need to do is reset the circuit breaker, open the air flue, and activate the circuit conduit. |stage9 =? |desc9 =(Optional) Open the air flue |log9 = |stage10 =? |desc10 =(Optional) Reset the bunker's circuit conduit |log10 = |stage11 =? |desc11 =Register your handprint with the security system |log11 =Success! I overloaded bunker's power grid, Now I just need to register my hand print in order to proceed deeper into the bunker. OR All right.I reset the credentials to the laser grid. Now I just have to register my hand print and I should be able to get deeper inside. |stage12 =? |desc12 =Explore the bunker's secure room |log12 =I've gained access to the bunker section past the laser grid. Time to see what's back there. |stage13 =? |desc13 =Read "Record of divorce: The Blackwells" |log13 = |stage14 =? |desc14 =Read "Intelligence Memo - 8/16/77" |log14 = |stage15 =? |desc15 =Search the room for Blackwell's access code |log15 =There's a strange keypad in this room, but it's not clear what it's linked to. Maybe if I can find its code, I can figure out its purpose. |stage16 =? |desc16 =Possible code: Day of Judy Blackwell's Death - 021584 |log16 = |stage17 =? |desc17 =Possible code: Sam Blackwell's Anniversary - 121855 |log17 = |stage18 =? |desc18 =Possible code: Sam Blackwell's Congressional ID - 778232 |log18 = |stage19 =? |desc19 =Possible code: Mysterious Invoice Number - 417604 |log19 = |stage20 =? |desc20 =Investigate the sound coming from the painting |log20 =Bingo. I figured out the right code, which unlocked a hidden compartment in a nearby painting. Let's see what's inside. |stage21 =? |desc21 =Listen to the holotape - "Welcome to the Whitespring" |log21 =Behind the painting, I found a holotape and a Congressional ID. Guess I ought to give the holotape a listen. It appears this ID will get me inside the Whitespring Congressional bunker. I wonder if any survived? |status21 =finish }} Notes * This quest can be started by entering the elevator in the Abandoned waste dump and activating the elevator panel. * There are a few deathclaw nests which the bypass holotape could be in, different players will find it in different areas. * The Secure Office Keypad Code is 021584. Category:Fallout 76 quests ru:Уничтожитель бункеров (квест)